fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Minitopia: klad
Dit is een collaboratie tussen Donderslag, Morgenpoot en Mvs109. Idee Idee 1 Als de schout en zijn mannen hem wel heel erg op de hielen zitten, besluit een dief zijn buit te verstoppen in het enorme woud buiten de stad. Op zoek naar een goede plek komt de dief voorbij een huisje waar hij goud op tafel ziet glinsteren. Hij kan het niet laten en breekt ook hier in. De dief komt er echter te laat achter dat hij zich in het huis van een machtige tovenaar bevindt. Deze vervloekt hem waardoor de dief krimpt tot hij zo groot is als een glas. Door een hongerige roofvogel komt de gekrompen dief nog verder in het woud terecht waar hij in aanraking komt met de wereld van (werktitel) Minitopia. Idee 2 De "mensen" in deze wereld zijn niet groter dan een hand. Er zijn een paar verschillende rassen die in vrede bij elkaar wonen. Op een dag worden drie misdadigers ter dood veroordeeld. Zoals gebruikelijk is in Minitopia krijgen alle doodverklaarden een kans om hun leven te redden. Hiervoor moeten zij een bepaalde missie uitvoeren. Als zij deze volbrengen, kunnen ze door het leven als vrije lieden. Idee 3 Drie misdadigers uit Minitopia worden ter dood veroordeeld en hebben een kans om hun leven te redden (zoals boven genoemd). Hiervoor moeten zij samenwerken om de leider van Microtopia te doden. Tijdens hun reis hebben ze echter nog een tweede missie. Ze willen allemaal hun zielsverwant vinden, een dier waarvan ze de kenmerken zullen overnemen, maar de redenen daarvoor zijn verschillend. De officiële reden, waardoor het koord hun niet belemmert, is om meer kans van slagen te hebben, maar diep vanbinnen zijn enkelen nog steeds uit op macht en denken ze die met hun zielsverwant te kunnen krijgen. De missie Minitopia is een koude oorlog verwikkeld met Microtopia (het zijn nog allemaal werktitels, hé). De leiders willen het niet laten escaleren tot grote veldslagen of andere situaties waar het volk onder te lijden heeft. Nee, de regel is: wie als eerste de leider van de ander doodt, wint. Uit het verleden blijkt echter dat dat zo gemakkelijk niet is. Na veel goede lieden kwijt te zijn geraakt, besluit Minitopia nu alleen nog maar misdadigers te sturen. Die kan de samenleving toch wel missen. Om te voorkomen dat de misdadigers niet ontsnappen, wordt er een magisch koord om hun nek gewikkeld dat strakker gaat zitten naarmate ze verder van de missie afstruinen. Wat de personages gaan doen Zij krijgen ook deze missie. Het is echter de vraag wat ze gaan doen. Ze kunnen inderdaad de andere leider proberen te doden, maar ze kunnen bijvoorbeeld ook op zoek gaan naar een manier om dat koord van hun nek te krijgen. Losse dingen *Iets met magie/magische voorwerpen. Ik zat aan runen te denken. *Halfdierlijke wezentjes ter grootte van een hand. Een paar verschillende rassen. *Een reis Personages Dief (wordt later even wat beter op orde gemaakt) Ze heet Scarlett, ze is een 16 jarig meisje. Ze woont bij een oud vrouwtje die haar haar hele leven al heeft verzorgd. Die vrouw, Atalanta, heeft haar leren te jagen. Scarlett is al best wel goed in jagen, maar heeft soms nog een misser. Het sluipen, verstoppen en het geduld hebben heeft ze wel al heel goed onder de knie. Ze is een hebberig meisje die van dure dingen houd. Daardoor is ze ook gaan stelen. Al snel merkte ze dat ze er aardig goed in was en begon het meer en meer te doen. Ze raakte in contact met andere van de 'onderwereld'. Alhoewel ze erg goed is in het stelen van dingen, is ze toch nog niet voor de grote klussen gegaan en houd het bij niet bewaakte huizen en zakkenrollen. Één keer was ze in het huis van een slager, en werd ze te hebberig ze zag een prachtige mantel, die roodbruin was. Hij was perfect voor haar. Maar de slager betrapte haar en ze werd gepakt. Wel mocht ze de mantel houden, omdat hij niet zich niet nog schuldiger wilde voelen omdat hij een jong meisje de dood in stuurde. Morgenpoot *Seriemoordenaar *Geslacht: vrouwelijk *Heeft een onopvallende, bruine mantel die haar warm houdt. *Zielsverwant is een hermelijn. Mvs109 Dit personage heeft een misdaad gepleegd in Microtopia, werd daar ter dood veroordeeld en moest naar Minitopia om haar hachje te redden. Hier had ze geen succes, maar ze bracht het er levend vanaf. Ze krijgt dezelfde missie, maar moet nu het staatshoofd van Microtopia bevrijden. Overbodig om te zeggen dat andere personages haar niet zullen vertrouwen, omdat niemand een idee heeft waar haar loyaliteit ligt. Wordt vergezeld door twee nertsen. Sannoké Prinses Sannoké van Microtopia is het zat. Ze is al die beveiliging zat, die aanslagen, die constante angst. Niet dat zij nu het directe doel is, maar in de toekomst zal ze dat wel zijn. En waarom? Geen hond die het weet! Nee, als het volk dacht het het een leuk spelletje was om elkaars staatshoofden te bedreigen, dan hebben ze het goed mis. Noké zal ze eens laten zien dat deze oorlog geen spelletje is. ---- In haar jonge tienerjaren besluit Noké het heft in eigen hand te nemen. Door haar sluwheid weet ze zich aan te sluiten bij een bende criminelen in Minitopia die een waar schrikbewind in de omgeving uitvoeren. De autoriteiten krijgen ze echter nooit te pakken. Al snel weet Noké zich door de rangen omhoog te werken. Overdag prinses en 's nachts bendeleider (van een deel dan). Zij die niet naar haar luisteren, verdwijnen. Tenminste voor een tijdje, maar de geruchten gaan te ronde dat de nieuwe bendeleider een waar monster is met gloeiende ogen in een opengesperde bek. Op een dag is iemand haar echter te slim af. Noké wordt opgepakt door de autoriteiten van Minitopia. Ze herkennen haar echter niet als de prinses en veroordelen haar ter dood. Zoals gebruikelijk is, krijgt ook zij de optie om haar leven te redden door het staatshoofd van Microtopia te doden. Dat was niet het plan...Bij Moeder Aarde, ze zou inderdaad dit land verlaten, maar dat zouden ze weten ook! Plotgaten en wereldopbouw Ik bedacht me zojuist twee dingen: welke rijkdommen zou een dief kunnen stelen in een wereld vergelijkbaar met die van Epic? En op welke dieren zou Scarlett in Groens naam kunnen jagen? Er schoot me trouwens iets te binnen. Hebben jullie de Tinkerbel films gezien? Die hebben wellicht een gedeelte van de wereldopbouw die we nodig hebben?! Deze serie aan films is natuurlijk veel zoeter dan wij voor ons verhaal kunnen gebruiken, maar het kan wel als inspiratie gebruikt worden. De wereld van Tink is als volgt opgebouwd: *Alle elfjes (pixies) wonen in het zogenaamde Pixie Hollow, een gebied opgedeeld in vier seizoenen. Ieder seizoen wordt geregeerd door een minister en er staat een koningin aan het hoofd. *Pixie Hollow wordt voornamelijk (naast elfjes) bewoond door veel (kleinere) dieren. *Ieder elfje heeft een bepaald talent (een talent voor tuinieren, voor dieren verzorgen, enz). *De elfjes werken met elkaar samen, maar wonen gewoonlijk per talent bij elkaar. Mini Hollow Zoals ik al eerder zei, is Pixie Hollow een tikkeltje te zoet voor ons om te gebruiken. Daarbij schrijven we geen fanon over Tinkerbell. Maar het bracht me wel op de volgende ideeën: In een groot bergdal bevindt zich een bos. Dit dal/bos wordt in tweeën gesplitst door een brede (berg)rivier. Om het dal liggen de bergen waardoor je eigenlijk maar twee gebieden overhoudt: Micro- en Minitopia. In theorie kan je de rivier oversteken, maar in de praktijk wordt dit zelden gedaan. Het water is simpelweg te koud, de stroom te verradelijk en er liggen roofvogels op de kust. In het midden van de rivier ligt een klein eilandje waar een treurwilg op groeit. Deze treurwilg is heilig en wordt beschouwd als de bron van alle magie in het dal. De twee hoofdbomen in de topia's stammen van deze treurwilg af. Iedere topia heeft een oude boom als centraal punt. Dit werkt een beetje als een "stadscentrum". De lieden komen hier bij elkaar om handel met elkaar te drijven en de vorst woont hier. De lieden in de topia's zelf leven echter in kleine groepjes bij elkaar verspreidt aan hun kant van het bos. Dit zijn in feite kleine dorpjes die onderling handel met elkaar drijven. Een dorp levende tussen bessenstruiken zal bijvoorbeeld ook in bessen of producten daarvan handel drijven. De Twaalf Kunsten Plotidee De drie hoofdpersonen weten dat ze vrijwel machteloos tegen hun opdracht staan. Ze zijn het ook niet met elkaar overeens wat er moet gebeuren. Wat ze wel redelijk snel weten te besluiten, is dat hun grootste kans ligt bij het voltooien van De Twaalf Kunsten. Er zijn twaalf vaardigheden. Als je bewijst dat je deze vaardigheid beheerst tegenover de Kunstenmeester krijg je een bewijs. Als je alle vaardigheden hebt, mag je één wens doen. Probleem: niet alle vaardigheden zijn bekend of bevinden zich in het dal. De vaardigheden zijn hetzelfde voor beide topia's. Mogelijke vaardigheden: *Meester van de boog (boogschieten) *Meester van de spraak (charisma) *Meester van het land (landbouw) *Meester van de dieren (goede omgang dieren) *Meester van de alchemie *Meester van het woord *Meester van de kwast Ze hoeven zich niet allemaal te bewijzen in dezelfde vaardigheid. Zo kan Noké de spraak verdienen en Scarlett de boog. Het is maar dat ze samen die Twaalf Kunsten bezitten. Twee rassen Microtopia Het volk van Microtopia is zo groot als een hand met scherpe, puntige oren en donker haar. Zo rond hun tienerjaren ontdekken de Micro's hun zogenaamde totemdier. Dit is een dier in het bos dat zich de rest voor hun leven aan zich bindt. De band is bijzonder sterk. Minitopia Minitopia's hebben ook totemdieren. Deze werken alleen op een andere manier. In Mini ontdekt een tiener ook diens totemdier, maar in plaats van dat Mini en dier samen verder gaan, mengen ze zich. Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: klad Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: klad Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: per verhaal Categorie:Minitopia: klad